All I Ever Wanted and Needed
by LightHope1
Summary: The ducks was doing great in Eden Hall. They didn't think one new girl would need there help. Dwayne, Adam, Charlie all find out her talents and fears. She gets so happy maybe it will be a happy ever after! After all? Plz read that and im bad at summaries


All I ever wanted!  
  
( I don't own the mighty ducks!)  
  
Emma Larks skated up to the entrance to Eden hall with her books in one hand and hockey gear in another. She wore the jersey with her team logo of the cheetah. She missed her friends and home back in North Carolina. Her parents had thrown her into this preppy school because she was a smart student. At her old school, she had the highest IQ and if she had known her parents were going to send her she would have slacked a little. She had a talent with hockey that nobody could understand. She loved it so much and when she touched the ice she felt like she could do anything.  
She took off her skates and but them in her hockey bag. She walked into the office and told the secretary her name. "Hi, I'm Emma. I came to sign in!" The old lady bummed her glasses a notch forward before she noticed the girl. "Here's your schedule for the school year. We have a policy of c minimum to play hockey so keep the score up." "I'm not playing hockey for the ducks I just was wandering if they have a free time to practice?" "The ducks don't fly until 4pm. Your classes end at 2:30 so you can go then its fine by the school for anyone to use it until 4.  
Emma walked into her high honor English class and introduced herself to the teacher. He told her to sit behind David Averman. She gave a quick glace to the guy with red hair and glasses. He looked like the typical geek at her old school. Friends' though surrounded him. She took her books and sat behind Averman. He turned around and noticed her jersey. "You play hockey?" Emma looked up at him, "Its none of your business what I do with my free time!" Averman nodded and smirked, "Your going to open up sometime!" Emma grinned, "Maybe I will Averman!"  
Emma headed towards the door after Algebra 2 as quickly as she could. She had met a lot of people today and most were jocks and cheerleaders. She wandered if there were any normal people here. She grabbed her lunch from her locker and watched everyone pass her. She missed her team and friends. How could her family do this to her?  
Then Averman stood in front of her. "You want to sit with the ducks?" Emma seemed all of a sudden more interested in her blond hair. "I don't think your friends would like it!" He smirked and grabbed her arm, "They will love you!" The lunchroom was huge and Averman guided her threw it with no problems. He was so sure of himself and she wasn't.  
He shoved her in front of about 11 people. "Averman, Who is this?" asked a preppy looking guy. Averman grinned and yelled, "New Kid! Ok, Emma this is the ducks!" Emma looked at the rag team bunch she spotted two girls that was it. On her old team it was the only girl. "Emma here's the group! That's Adam the guy who's mostly preppy, That's Charlie our Captain, That's Connie she's in love with Guy, O that's Guy, That's Fulton Reed and his bash brother Dean Portman, That's Kenny and Luis, That's Julie and Goldberg our goalies, that's Russ. "Who's the guy in the cowboy hat?" Emma asked. Dwayne looked up from his lunch and grinned. "O sorry Dwayne, that's our cowboy of the bunch." Emma smiled too. Averman asked, "Can Emma eat with us?" Charlie said, "Why not? Your in my history class right?" "Yea I am!" She squeezed in between Cowboy and Charlie leaving Averman in a seat next to Portman.  
After lunch, Charlie, Emma, Cowboy, and Adam went to history. They couldn't believe this girl's ease to answer all the history questions. Adam told Charlie later, "She played hockey in North Carolina I hear! That's why she was wearing that jersey!"  
The Ducks lost track of Emma when she claimed she had a free period for her last class. They all gawked at her and she smiled and said "Ciao!" She made a detour to her locker and headed towards the skating rink. She opened the door to her new domain and it was huge. She found a good place to put her stuff. Emma grabbed her ice skates and put them on and then grabbed a smaller bag holding her pucks and her stick.  
As a go away present her old team had gotten this for her. She missed them dearly and felt different, out of place at Eden Hall. Her jersey was the last part of her old team she had and when she hit the ice she felt like they were playing with her. Emma threw out all the pucks on the ice and swirled around them and started hitting them. They gave her no problems. She when hit them again and again. As she finished her fifth time Emma felt a watchful eye on her. At the moment she looked at the gazing eyes of the cowboy Dwayne. She quickly looked away, grabbing her pucks and stick, iced off the rink. Dwayne was quicker then she thought he was in front of her by the time she had her roller blades on.  
"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Cowboy asked crossing his arms in front of her. "Back home in North Carolina. With my team backed me up!" "Well, why not play for the ducks?" "I don't want to Dwayne and please stay away from me including the ducks!" Emma gave Dwayne an unusual smile and skated off.  
Dwayne went to talk to Coach because he wanted Emma on the team and thought the girl need friends. He also liked her because she was special to him. Emma skated to her dorm room she shared with 2 preppy cheerleaders. It wasn't her fault she got stuck with them but they were uncaring and stuck up! When she had put up her hockey poster on her side of the room they about freaked and glared at her. "Emma, You need to get a new hobby like umm...Cheerleading! You could pass for one with a little help with that blond hair and nails." Shrieked Marisa. Emma grabbed her laptop and books and yelled, "I rather be a hockey player then ever be a cheerleader! If I get any messages tell them I'm at the library or mess hall!"  
She grabbed a jacket that would keep her warm from the chill night. She ran for the mess hall for a decent dinner. Her blond hair was in a half ponytail and her face was freezing. She missed home so much. She ate a bowl of chilly for dinner and study for English and History. Her wits needed finer tweaking. As she finished studying at the mess hall, she saw the ducks leaving and heading to their dorms or home if they lived near by. Charlie spotted her out with her navy white jacket. Emma snaked around a group going to the mess hall and headed towards the ice rink. She didn't care who saw her she wanted to have some fun. Charlie, Dwayne and coach fallowed her. They had left hockey pucks and a stick for her. She had her skates with her and started playing. The coach saw her shoot and couldn't believe it. The coach ran onto the ice grabbed her arm and asked her to be on the team. Emma nodded shocked he was talking to her. She looked past him to see Dwayne's grin and nod. Charlie ran onto the ice and hugged her and said, "Welcome to the team Emma!" Emma smiled and hugged him back, "Thank you Charlie for believing in me." He pulled away and let Dwayne hug her. He was taller then Charlie and made her feet leave the ground. She held on and her eyes brimmed up, how could one thing like this make her feel like this? Dwayne let go and Emma went back to reality. Back home she would never have acted like this! A small voice in her head spoke up you not home anymore! Remember your parents abandoned you! Her hardness came back in a flash. "Thank you Coach for this great opportunity! I will be at practice tomorrow." Then Emma skated off the skates leaving Dwayne and Charlie looking at her with confusion on their faces. Emma skated home books in her hockey bag thinking over what she had just done. Was she so crazy to think this would work? Adam rang the dorm bell with Charlie leaning against a wall. Marissa answered the door and instead of her date to the school dance she found two guys waiting for Emma. Marissa yelled up to Emma side of the dorm. "You got company Emma! Its some of your hockey friends!" She shouted. Emma came to the door way her eyes grew sadder because (Dwayne wasn't there!) Charlie didn't notice but went up the stairs, "Where have you been darling? You're a mess!" Emma looked down at her torn and dirty jeans. She had spent the day horseback riding at the local ranch. She was a little rusty because she hadn't ridden in 2 years. "O yea I went umm... Horseback riding!" Emma mumbled. Charlie grinned, "Well go change into something normal because were going out with the rest of the ducks." "Hey Adam! Come on up too! It isn't forbidden LoL!" Adam woke from his trance of his fantasy. "Sure thanks Emma!" "I will be right back, you two!" Emma raced to the bathroom and took a shower and dyed it the quickest she ever had. Then she changed into blue jeans and a white t-shirt and said, "Jackson's Hole". She slung her purse and sandals and ran into the living room to find Charlie and Adam waiting. "Ready?" asked Adam. Emma nodded and they all walked to Averman's house. A hockey game was on T.V, Connie, Averman, Portman and Guy was watching. While Dwayne, Julie, Goldberg, Luis, Fulton and Kenny played hockey outside on the basketball court. Charlie went straight to the game outside while Adam headed towards the T.V. Emma felt lost in a sea of friends. She decided to walk to the pond about 5 blocks for the house. She figured they wouldn't miss her! As she walked, a figure came into view that looked very familiar. A tall, gangly boy with brown curly hair came out of the mist and into her view. He picked her up and kissed her on the lips. Emma shot open her eyes she laid on the ground and cold. She had fainted and dreamed it. Then the boy came into her vision and she asked, "Who are you?" He took her hands into his own and said, "Jason!" The cold ripples of happiness went all over her body. Then she hugged him so hard that she was too afraid he would disappear. Jason had been her best friend and fellow hockey player back home. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here because well I got excepted at Eden Hall! I promised you I would!" "I had forgotten that day, I have been so busy with the ducks that I must have forgotten!" He smiled and said, "I hope you remember now!" Her mind flashed to Dwayne's face she loved him now never Jason. She moved backed away from "Jason, I want you to meet my friends!" He fallowed her to Averman's house and grabbed her arm, "You think we belong?" Her face was hidden in the shadows, she said, "They are my family now!"  
  
I hope you like the first chapter Grin It took sometime so please read it. I like Dwayne and Adam and Charlie! LOL!  
  
Lighthope1


End file.
